Suprise i think
by Conquering Angels
Summary: another way that Jack could have foud out about his daughter Sydney and her relatioship with Vaughn
1. Nothing is ever normal

This is my first Alias fan fiction please tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the alias characters (I wish I did though)

**Summery**: another way that jack could have found out about his daughters relationship with Vaughn

**Surprise I think **

Sydney rolled over in bed to face the man of her dreams, the man she couldn't believe was her boyfriend, the man she had fallen for the moment she walked into his office, that man was or is Michel. C. Vaughn.

He was still asleep so she got out of be got half way down the hall before reliving that she was naked. She quickly and quiltely made her way back into the bedroom not to wake Vaughn or francie but then remembered that francie saw her come out and then turn back to go into the bedroom.

When she got there she saw Michel who was awake. She moved back to the bed to get under the covers that were still warm and faced Vaughn.

"Morning" she said only receiving a trail of kisses down her neck as a replacement for a 'morning'. Just then they herd the door bell ring, they didn't bother to make any effort to get it as Francie was already.

Just then they her Francie yell out "hey Syd it's your dad and he want to know if you have seen a guy by the name of Michel Vaughn" at that Sydney and Vaughn stopped what they were doing they though that Francine was kidding because it was a Sunday and surly the "bank" wouldn't need Michel or Sydney today. But then again the bank did send them on lots of trips to all over the world. So she replied 'if it's the same Michel Vaughn that is lying next to me in my bed then yeah I have seen him"

At that jack got a very ' Bristow' look on his face that almost looked like a '_really that is not what I quite expected on a Sunday' _he then told Francine that Kendall need them for a meeting in 40 minutes she replayed that to syd.

As the name "Kendall" was herd Vaughn and Sydney new that this was no joke because how would Francine know the name Kendall unless the famous Jack Bristow was standing in the lounge room.

They both shot up out of bed grabbing cloths Syd grabbing her robe and Vaughn going to his draw. Sydney then made her way in to the front room to where her father was standing she told Vaughn to weight in her room unless he wanted jack Bristow's name on his death certificate.

When she was in the lounge room she saw jack sitting down on one of the dining room chairs "dad hi" at hearing his daughter voice he stood up and turned around Syd the turned to Francie "could you give us a few minutes" "sure, I be back later" with that she grabbed her back and walked out of the house.

She turned back to her father he started to speck "anything thing you want to tell me ""can't think of anything" "really Sydney care to explain why Agent Vaughn just came out of YOUR bedroom wearing yesterdays clothes and went in to the bathroom" "now that ..... SURPRISE......... I THINK


	2. Francie's Advice

**Surprise I think. **

**Chapter 2 Francis's Advice **

**Sorry about the wait this was originally going to be a one part, but then I changed my mind.**

**CJHAPTER 2 **

After the meeting at CIA headquarters Sydney and Vaughn made there way back to her house. They both walked through the door and went straight towards the lounge.

"I can't believe my dad found out about us that way" Sydney complained to Vaughn once they were both on the lounge.

"Hey look at the upside at least he didn't find out about us at in the office" he said

"Ok I get the point, but do you think any one saw my dad giving you death stares in the meeting"

"Well Weiss did and then after he asked me about it"

"What did you say?"

"I told him does he know of any good bars that are open 24 hours a day"

"Ok so wiess doesn't really know the answer"

"No, but he might find out, he is problem in my apartment, drinking me out of beer"

Just then they heard the front door open and in walk fancies

"Hey guys" she said

:"hi Fan" Syd said to her room mate as she walked through the door

"Hey"

"Well, I might get going, see if Eric has been through my fridge" he stands up as he is saying this, so does Syd

"OK, then well I guess I will see you tomorrow at work then"

"Yep"

"Bye"

"Bye" and they both lean in for a kiss which lasts for a few minutes before they both break away needing air.

"Ok well I should get going"

"I know:" but before any one of them can stop them selves they are both in for another kiss, Sydney's arm going around Vaughn's neck and his arms hanging of her thies. This kiss also lasted for a few minutes until Vaughn broke it off

"Ok I really need to get going now"

"I know"

"Ok bye" as he gave her a kiss on the check.

After Vaughn leaves Sydney goes and sits on the lounge and Fancies come and sits next to her.

"Wana talk sweetie?"

"No"

"Ok"

"Ok the thing is I'm an adult right"

"What are you talking about honey?"

"My dad he was never around when I was a kid and now that I am an adult he thinks that now is the right time to be a father to me"

"Oh honey well if you want my advice, next time you speck to him, tell him that you are adult, you can make your own choices and that it is not his desion who you date or what you do, its your life not his, tell him that and if that doesn't work well then you can go back to having a distant relationship that you had a few months ago"

"Thanks doctor Fancie"

"Your welcome"

"Now is there anything else I need to do"

"Yes go see if we have any ice cream and if not were going down to the shops to get some an a sappy romantic movie"

Both Syd and Fran got their cotes, money and keys and then went to Syd' car and were on there way to get some ice cream and a good movie.


End file.
